There is conventionally known a toner cartridge attachable to a developing unit including a developing roller. The toner cartridge has a toner discharge opening and includes an auger configured to convey toner accommodated in the toner cartridge toward the toner discharge opening. In a state where the toner cartridge is attached to the developing unit, the toner is supplied from the toner cartridge to the developing unit through the toner discharge opening.